


Fortune's Fortune

by Director_DZ



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_DZ/pseuds/Director_DZ
Summary: Ms Fortune is 'rewarded' with a new destiny that isn't quite so damaging to the local Mafia...
Kudos: 1





	Fortune's Fortune

In a dim room, three shadowy figures gathered around a long table, hands clasped and fingers steepled. None of them looked one another in the eye, all content to hide their gaze, and leave the others wondering. It was not a room filled with trust – it was a room assembled by pragmatic need.

“The woman has become a nuisance,” one of them, an older man, his voice flecked by age, said at last. “She’s begun disrupting our operations on a regular basis. I trust I don’t need to tell you gentlemen that this is unacceptable? She needs to be dealt with.”

“Easier said than done.” The baton of conversation was taken up by the man to the previous speaker’s left, a wide fellow whose bulk loomed over the room. “She’s survived far more than any ordinary woman. And you’ve seen what she does with her head. Ms. Nadia Fortune is one target our usual disposal methods seem to have no effect on.”

“Then perhaps…” Now it was the third person’s turn. He was a tall man, and his voice sounded like rumbling gravel. “We shall have to reach for a different solution. We are men of considerable resource, after all.”

“I don’t care what ‘solution’ is brought about – so long as our businesses can continue unmolested by her constant interference, I will be satisfied.” The old man’s eyes, even hidden in the shadows, flashed.

“I dislike the idea that she will not be killed. It will make our enemies consider us weak – unless we arrange things so that her fate seems somehow worse than death.” The wide man was thinking aloud. “In fact…”

The tall man chuckled. “I suspect we’re thinking the same thing. It should be doable. I know a man who can do the job, if he’s careful. And if he succeeds, no one will doubt our power ever again…”

The shadows laughed, and darkness enveloped the room, a cold wind blowing through…

-

Nadia shivered, and wondered if someone was walking over her grave – she had a few of those, after all. People tended to jump the gun when you could survive being literally ripped apart – especially if you made that a key part of your combat style. But it was all worth it to see the look on some jackass’s face when she threw her head at them.

Like this one! She stomped her foot down and smiled as the mobster beneath it grunted in pain. He’d freaked out like crazy! “You must be new,” she said, grinding her heel a little. “So I’m gunna be nice, just this once. You creeps ain’t allowed in this part of the city – and you definitely ain’t allowed to start harassing shopkeepers while I’m stood right behind you. Got it?”

There was a whimper of acknowledgment and some frantic nodding.

“Good. Now get out of here.” She gave the suited jerk a swift kick down the street. “If I see you again I’ll turn you into catfood!”

She didn’t need to yell twice – the beaten thug scrambled to his feet and ran like the skullgirl herself was after him. There was a smattering of applause from the gathered crowd, to which Nadia gave a grin and a bow. “Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week, remember to tip your waiters. But, y’know, maybe those idiots will finally get the message and I won’t have to do this again… Ha, as if.”

The merchants that the mobster had been trying to shake down were certainly grateful. Each of them in turn offered their thanks to the cat eared brawler, along with offers of free meals or goods, which she happily accepted because hey, free food. But it was the last one who stood out, after the others had all hurried back to their shops. He was the quiet sort, and she almost missed him and walked off before he called out.

“Ms. Fortune!”

“Huh?” She turned, looking back with casual curiosity. “What’s up, fella? I gotta get going – can’t be caught catnapping around here!”

“Of course.” The man moved closer. He was an odd one, Nadia decided. Very bland. His clothing, his face, it all seemed so utterly unremarkable. If she met him again in five minutes time she probably wouldn’t recognise him – there was nothing for her memory to latch on to. Hell, she was starting to forget about him even while she was looking at him! “I don’t mean to delay you. I just wanted to express my thanks. Here – a token of my appreciation for all of your hard work.”

She blinked and took what he was offering with a small frown of confusion. Was that… Yes. Yes, that was a single dollar bill. Really? That was it? She raised an eyebrow at him. “Wow, really breaking the bank on this one, huh? Thanks, I guess…”

The man just smiled. “Oh, it’s not just any dollar. That’s a lucky dollar. Keep it close, and soon you’ll be earning plenty more like it.”

“Heh.” She chuckled and shoved the bill into a pouch on her belt. “Well, I’m already worth a Fortune, but I could always do with more. Thanks buddy! Now, no offense, but this kitty’s gotta scram.”

“Oh no, Ms. Fortune,” he said, watching as she hurried off down the street, his smile turning sinister. “Thank you.”

But Nadia had already moved on, walking down the street with her arms curled behind her neck, one hand absently checking to make sure it was firmly attached. She was a light hearted lass when she could afford to be, not one to hang about or dwell on unimportant matters like a weird lucky dollar. Her collar jingled as her white hair swayed, enjoying the breeze of a bright clear day.

No one, least of all her, noticed as the dollar in her pouch began to glow with earie pink light. It was subtle, barely leaking from the dark pocket in which the dollar had been sequestered. But its effects were anything but. 

It began, appropriately, with her hips. The subtle pink glow spread out from the pouch and wrapped itself around her waist, sparkling with hidden power. And slowly, steadily… Those hips began to change. Began to plump and swell. Her ass cheeks bounced, gaining a pinch of weight with every step, growing out at a phenomenal rate – so quickly, in fact, that it was barely a handful of seconds before her black shorts, already rather tight, began to strain. Began to rip and split, developing violently torn seams at every angle, showing small, and then increasingly larger, slivers of her expanding tanned ass. But fortunately – ish – for Nadia’s dignity, before they could split entirely and leave her nude below the chest, the pink glow began to affect her clothes as well. Her shorts warped, the black shrinking down to just a few speckled spots, while a furry orange took the left, leaving a leopard skin print like pattern across the cloth. And then, in an inverse of the flesh they contained, the clothing shrank – sliming down into a thin, barely there scrap of cloth stretched tightly over a newly exposed ass – pockets and pouches vanishing completely as her shorts completed their transformation into a revealing thong. Only the dollar remained, still glowing, hanging out from where it was stuffed through her panty string.

Ms. Fortune didn’t notice, not even as her stride down the street turned into more of a strut, shaking her newly fat behind for anyone who might be watching. And there were a few people, men and women both, who started sneaking looks. But even under such an intense gaze, the continuing transformation went unnoticed. 

The next change was faster, the pink glow moving down her legs and sweeping over the pre-torn knee warmers she wore. It was the garments that changed the most, growing down from hovering on her lower thighs and covering the entirety of her legs from the knees on down, turning into a smooth black leather with a spiking heel for good measure – a pair of solid street walking boots. And just above them, if one looked closely, one could see the barest hint of fishnets, crawling up her thick thighs up to her garters, giving her a nice sexy sheen.

The click of her new heels on the stone cobbles drew more eyes to Nadia’s passage – though she remained oblivious.

And from there the only way was up. The pink began to climb, sliding up over the feral’s dark skinned belly and rising to her blue clad chest – which in turn began to rise on its own. Indeed, both of her breasts began identical journeys outwards pressing up against her suddenly all-too tight top, squeezing together as their inflation pumped them even higher. Her impressive underboob became sensational, and then all together impossible as the blue garment began to audibly strain, bountiful titflesh pressing out at every angle, until it was in danger off popping off all together. A tear began to rip its way down the middle, spreading from the deepest part of the V of her cleavage, mere moments away from splitting entirely and leaving her chest completely exposed on a public street.

Once again, this last, desperate grasp of modesty proved to be the catalyst of a further shift, the tearing cloth suddenly shimmering and turning from sky blue to the leopard patterned orange and black of her panties, and growing larger to contain the massive mammaries it now hugged. The tear even split a little wider, opening up a window to show off yet more of her bouncy flesh, threated by strong ties and threads that kept the two halves of what was now little more than a bikini top together. It was still tight, of course, with each breast having expanded to half and again the size of their owner’s head, but now Nadia was only taunting her watchers with a view of her sexualised body, instead of giving them the full exposé.

If they wanted more, her body said with every slutty motion, then they’d have to pay. 

Her gloves slid over her claws and up her arms to match her boots without much fanfare, turning into the same shiny leather that made it clear just what kind of person she was to her many, many onlookers. Her sharp talons would never threaten anyone ever again so long as they remained so tightly wrapped.

And then there was only one place left to change. The pink light slowly swept up the declawed fighter’s neck, and over her head. Physically, not much seemed to happen. Her features, her hair and her ears all looked much the same. It took a few seconds for the real shift to become apparent. Slowly small lines began to develop on her face. Laugh lines, frown lines. Minor wrinkles, the sign of a lived life. Maturity blossomed on her, giving her expression a slightly aged, yet no less fierce touch. It ran through her whole body at once, moving the girl who had earned a permanent youth into a more advanced position, turning her from a sprightly young lass to a feisty middle aged, fully-fledged woman.

Her collar was left unchanged. A mere reminder, a memento of the woman that she used to be, and a warning to those who might cross her enemies – nothing more.

The final changes were, of course, invisible, happening on a level none but their victim could even experience – and she continued to remain utterly oblivious as her entire life was rewritten out from under her. Her thoughts slowed, her casual considerations about her destination and plans for the day vanishing, replaced with an empty headed blankness, and a deep, burning need between her legs. Her fighting prowess disappeared, erased by the pink light that crept between her braincells, replaced by a mysterious knowledge of how to please a client from her knees. Her sense of justice, her care for her friends, the strength that allowed her to fight to protect strangers, the inner fire that had not five minutes earlier driven her to kick that mobster protection racket around, all of it dissolved, melting down into a pink, bubbly heat that filled her to the brim. She didn’t need to fight, she needed to get laid. She didn’t care about her friends, she cared about getting paid! She wasn’t strong, she was sexy! She wasn’t a fighter – she was a whore!

The words engraved themselves on Nadia’s very soul, and she shuddered with pleasure as the last of her former self evaporated, filling her with heated lust from top to toe. “Mmm,” she purred, giving her hips a wiggle and her tits a jiggle as though she was stretching after getting out of bed. “Gawd, I’m feelin’ horny. This cat is in serious heat… How long has it been since I last got laid?”

Too long! She glanced around, and only now noticed the crowd of onlookers ogling her, some outright drooling. Ohhh, perfect. The whore smirked, giving them a smug wink, before turning on her heel and strutting off down a dark alleyway – her former destination completely forgotten.

“That ought to get a few horn dogs to please this pussy,” she muttered to herself – before stopping short as she noticed a man ahead of her. “Oh, hello there sir. Here for an early ride?”

The man, who looked so very bland that Nadia was sure that if she met him in five minutes time she wouldn’t recognise him, just smirked. “I am indeed. And I think you’ll find,” he said, gesturing to the dollar sticking out of her thong, “that I’ve already paid you.”

“Oh!” Huh, well how about that? Nadia purred. “So you have, mister. What would you like? Looks like you have a season pass to my lips, tits, ass and slit!”

The man laughed. “I have a few ideas. I did promise a few very concerned gentlemen your head - But let’s not deny your loving public a chance at using you either, you little slut. Here.” He reached up and grabbed her by the ears. “Let’s make sure everyone’s happy.”

Then with a light ‘pop’ he pulled her head off, holding it up as he examined her. Her body dutifully stood there, breasts still quivering, waiting to see what he did next, even as she grinned.

“Of course sir – happiness is what a whore like me provides!”

“Exactly. I’m sure you’ll be popular as a headless whore,” he said, giving her body a slap on the ass – that made her head squeal in appreciation. “But before I take your head back to my bosses… let’s give you a test run, shall we?”

He began to unzip his pants, lowering her head down to his crotch. And Ms. Fortune stared at her prize, already starting to drool. “Jackpot,” she whispered, just before her mouth got too full to talk.

It really had been a lucky dollar after all.


End file.
